


Panic At The Citadel

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of baby pictures, Noctis is such a good friend, Panic Attacks, Photography, Regis embarrassing Noctis, Regis is Best Dad, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Prompto would never have dreamed of meeting the King, let alone the King requesting to see him!But when his friend asks him to come over and meet his dad, his fears an anxiety take over like never before.During his stay, it becomes too much, and with the help of those around him, and even the king, Prompto seen comes to terms that the king isn't meant to be feared. In fact, he was just like any other father within the kingdom. Just a normal dad.





	Panic At The Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> Another crazy story today.
> 
> I think it would have been great if they put in a little time of Prompto meeting the king for the first time. They should have out some time during the anime or the game at least. 
> 
> It could have gone well, or very bad. Who knows. 
> 
> The guy just needs alot of hugs  
> I apologize for any spelling errors! I am fixing it as I write this! I write on a old writing app, and it like to "Auto correct" me alot. ....  
> ~ ~
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> Like before, I am rewriting all of my old stories and working on them to become better. Spelling had been fixed, holes have been filled, and the relations with characters have been worked on. So overall, it's a much more detailed story.
> 
> For this change, I added an extra 6000 words, so I hope I have done great justice and help bring this story to the formate that it should have been.
> 
> This will have been posted on October 3rd, 2018, while I will keep the original date for the old version.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think as I live to know your opinions.
> 
>  
> 
> PinkGem

The noise is the arcade was deafening . School was officially out for the day, starting off the weekend with a ray of sunshine. Children of all ages were milling around, playing any game available , from the ping pong table in the corner or the 3D game recently brought in. One game however, had formed a crowd. And boy was it big. It stretched out a good hundred feet or so, as they wished they too could try out the game. But most people there were not there to play, they came to watch. 

Who? Why the blond who was kicking all kinds of ass on the big screen. That’s who. They cheered and screamed as he shot at the enemies in rapid succession, never missing a rage, no matter how small or the distance it was like his mind was one with the game. The zombies slowly creeping to his character never stood a chance. 

Another enemy approved, screaming and gurgling a noise most foul, but the one holding the plastic gun was ready. The blond reloaded the gun, hands sliding against the barrel when it clicked empty and pointed it to the zombie fast approaching. When he failed to hot the trigger, the crowd screamed, thinking he was put of ammo and wouldn’t be able to release fast enough.  
The blond smirked.

The zombie was now at arms length when he lifted the plastic coloured gun, and shot at the zombie without hesitation. The hit sent the zombie exploding it in a shower of green blood and guts, painting the ground and his character in a bath of his own body fluids. The crowd went wild with screams and calls when the death of the zombie ranked up his points.

He was so close to beating the high score. A few more mini bosses and he would have reached that score.  
His character continued on creeping closer through the long grass, scanning the area. Everything was quiet. Far too quiet, in the game and in reality. Which never happened here. When Everything seemed in the clear, he went to reload his gun once more, having noticed it low on ammo. His focus was solely on his gun for that split second that he didn’t hear the ghoulish screams from the upcoming zombie from behind until it was too late. It pounced at the character a few feet away, flying into the air to latch onto his character and bite down, teeth sinking into its flesh. The crowd started screaming, trying to help in some way to get the zombie off, but their calls were in vain. 

Panicked, the blond flung his gun up at the screen and shot wildly hoping one would hit the zombie. Nothing hit, and nothing worked .The blond tried shooting, but the bullets flew past. The damage had been done. The zombie had won.

The crowed all gasped collectively, eyes blown wide and mouths open in disbelief. Just when the game was getting more interesting at the crowd invested, he had lost his grip on the game and got his character killed. What made it worse was the screen oozing blood to the bottom, yelling him he had died.

The points he managed to get remained on the screen, scrolling up until they halted on the destined number, putting him up to third place. The crowd began to quiet down and slowly leave one by one, going back to their own games or leave to go home. The game was over, therefor finding no more reason to stay. With a sigh, the blond watched the crowd leave. It left a cold feeling in his chest, and glaring at the game, he put the plastic gun back in it’s holder, and stepped away.

“Aw man! I was so close!” Prompto whined.

Behind him, a raven hair boy watched intently, having watched the whole ordeal with a large grin on his face. He hit in the back, not wanting to be noticed by his fellow citizens, but admired his friends skill from afar. Never would he leave.

“ Yeah you were, but you still did an amazing job. You got third place!” Noctis cried out as he grabbed their bags and slung them over his shoulder. 

Bags secure, the two made their way out of the arcade, grinning and happy the way out. They both spent a good few hours playing games and eating junk food inside the building , a typical Friday afternoon for the two. As they exited the building, they were both greeted by a glare of sunlight, halting them on the spot. They shielded their eyes from the harsh light, eyes squinting. 

Having recovered first, Noctis looked up to the sky.  
The blond sighed beside him, pulling his bag off of the prince’s shoulder and slung it around his own. He looked up to the sky above, eyes closed and basking in the warmth the sun provided. His skin lit up, adding to his youthful face while his golden hair literally glowed.

“ Beautiful day today, huh?” he asked, smiling at the sun. Noctis didn’t feel the same enthusiasm.

“Sure. “ the prince just shrugged, bringing his head down, bangs covering his eyes for some sort of protection against the sun.. he loved the hot summer days like these, yet today he was tired and didn’t wished to be blinded with every corner he took. Too bad he forgot his sunglasses.

He rolled his eyes in playfulness as Prompto twirled around, arms throw out and bathed his body in the rays of light. It reminded him of a cat, silly as it was. Forgetting the blind behind him, he pulled out his phone rom the confines of his pocket and flipped it open, bringing the screen to life. His eyes mmined in mild surprise when the number four was displayed before him.

Wow. Had they really been that long? Huh.

His stomach growled when the idea of food popped into his head. It was baring that time, and watching Prompto busy himself with that game for nearly two hours sure did work up an appetite. It was almost that time to head home, driven by Ignis of course to be taken back to the citadel.

Speaking of, a sudden bell rung inside his head, making his head jolt and heart skip with an Interesting thought. Not too long ago, during a random meal with his father, he had been given the request of bringing his friend over. Over the year, and talking non stop about his friend, his father had become very intrigued by this ‘Prompto’ character and asked to bring him over to officially meet the boy. Even this morning during breakfast his father had reminded him again about the invitation. 

Finally, with some extra time, the king was able to push a meeting aside and gave himself some free time to greet the boy. That’s if he showed up that was. So was excited, scarily so, but he must have wanted to finally met he boy who always put a smile on his sons face.  
“Well, anything else you wanted to do before you head home?” Prompto asked, turning around to face his friend, pulling Noctis out of his thoughts with the sudden question.

“ Huh?”

What? Prompto was talking to him?

Prompto scoffed, holding a pointed hand to his chest and acted offended.

“Noct! Where you even listening!? How rude can you get!”

He scratched is head, getting ride of the itch in his scalp and stuffed his phone into his pocket, eying the blond through his long black bangs. “Yeah, sorry. I was just checking my phone.”

Satisfied with the answer, Prompto just hummed as he pulled his phone out as well, checking the time. They both stood still for a moment, one looking lazily to the buildings down the street and the other at his Chocobo themed phone. The silence was awkward for Noctis. Not that it should, but the need to speak up had him on edge.

Looking over to the blond again, he opened his mouth, but closed it immediately, body giving off a weird vibe. He looked towards his blond friend, studying him. Bright blue eyes were trained to the phone, fingers tapping away at the smooth screen.

‘No doubt playing King’s Knight’

With a sigh, he pulled out his phone again and started texting Ignis to pick him up. When the message was sent, letter bouncing across the screen, he glanced at Prompto once again. He had to gulp, throat feeling thick and sticky. Why the need to be nervous was being him. It was just a simple question, like asking his friend wold come over to his apartment. Yet, this time was a lot bigger than his apartment.

Still, the worse that could happen is that Prompto could say no. And if he did, then Noctis would respect his wishes, much like his father. Never would he want to force his friend against his will. It could damage their friendship, shatter it like glass. It meant too much for him to even put into words. After all, it wasn’t everyday one was called over to the citadel to meet the king. But he had to try. Only two outcomes could happen.

Easy enough.

Noctis put his phone into his back pocket and cleared his throat. “ H-hey, uh. So, did you uh, want to come over to my place tonight?”

Shit! That didn’t come out right...

Prompto looked up from his phone with a large smile. “ Sure! We can finally watch that movie and continue on that raid we have been trying to complete for a while, yeah? “

“Um...”. 

Shit.

“ Come on! Let’s go!” Prompto said as he grabbed Noctis’ hand and headed towards his apartment. His steer stomped happily along the pavement, practically skipping with joy.

Not sharing the same feeling as his chipper friend, Noctis stamper his feet to the ground ,halting Prompto dead in his tracks. As they pulled, fingers pulled and locked tight into a bold grasp, caking buckles out of their sockets. Prompto turned to him, face scrunched up with a mixture of confusion and unsettlement.

“Noct, uh, what wrong?”

The prince bit his lip. His eyes focused at the blonds feet. It’s only felt right. Or very wrong. He couldnt tell which.

“Noct?”

Shit. Why was it so hard to spit out the words? It’s not like it’s rocket science or anything. Just a simple invitation to the freaking castle of the entire country. And meet the king and possible have dinner with the big guy. No biggie.

Yeah. If only it was that simple.

Gulping down the wad if spit that pooled un his mouth, Noctis opened it, ready to speak, but closed it after. He tried again and got the same results. He gave up on the third try, knowing words were eventually lost.

‘ Come on, Noctis. It’s rally not all that hard. Why are you making it seem so?’

If only he could answer himself, least he be called crazy. Not that he hasn’t before. Prompto leaned forward, hand outstretched as if to shake him on the shoulder, scared that his frond had gone crazy. His eyes hardly blinked, taking everything in in case an ambulance was needed. Not wanting to come to that nor scare his friend much longer, he tweeked out a smile, forced and fake.

“ Oh uh, I texted Ignis to pick us up...” He stammered.  
Prompto’s eyebrows rose. “ Why text Ignis? We can easily walk back no problem. We’ve done it before, and it’s not all that far.”

That’s right. Far too many times in fact. Ugh...

Noctis stayed silent a stray bead of sweat rolled down his back as Prompto had his full attention on him. A young woman, probably around his age had nearly walked right into him as he stood there in the middle of the street. Thankfully she had barly missed him and shot him a nasty look as she and her friend kept walking, nose in the air.

“Noct? Is everything ok? You’re acting rather strange today.”

“Yes! Very thing is fine!” he shot back far too quickly to even be considered believable. 

Prompto lowered his phone in a weak grasp and just gave him a puzzled look, not fully believing him.

“Ok."

With unsteady hands, Noctis pushed Prompto over to the curb, away from people and their business. They waited quietly for Ignis, who had texted a few moment ago that he will indeed to picking them up. Though upset they left the arcade and had to drive a few more blocks down the busy streets, he was glad that he had let him know where he was least he goes absolutely mental with worry and put the entire city into a panicked lock down.

As they waited, Prompto went back to his phone, but looked over his shoulder to give Noctis the occasional stare. And boy did he feel it. Down through his skin and into his bones. Why he having such a difficult time could never come to mind. Yet he choked, many times today. Too scared and ask if his friend wanted to visit the castle. Nope. That was apparently too hard to even give cognitive thought. Perhaps if he stayed silent and oblivious and while driving back to the citadel, he could ask. They where on their way after all, so Prompto would have to say yes!

He glanced over his shoulder, eyes hiding his true emotions under his bangs. He watched with a slight interest as Prompto got up and raced to talk to a young woman walking her dog who yipped happily at his feet. No doubt he was asking for photos. The girl agreed, smiling and brushing her long hair back, showing off her beautifully framed face. The dog didn’t like being ignored and it jumped up against Prompto’s stomach and yipped louder, demanding to be pet.  
And pet he did. His hand brushed from its nose all the way down its spine only to repeat a few hundred times. The pup barked happily, tail wagging a mile a minute. The girl giggled sweetly, enjoying her puppy having a good time. Prompto laughed when the pup licked his face, showering him with love and affection and smearing his skin with a layer of slobber.

Noctis felt a pang of rejection in his heart. His mind was screaming that he wanted the attention. He wanted to talk to Prompto. He wanted to get love and petted and.... ok. Maybe not the petting part. Talk about weird.

Instead, he never moved. Only stood rooted at the curb of the street, never removing his eyes from the sweet show between Prompto, and stunning young woman and her dog. It hurt, and yet, it made Noctis proud. Prompto had always been a shy person, insecure about his looks and feelings. Even in middleschool, when Prompto was... plump, he was afraid to talk to people and hid all the time, trying to make himself seem small or disappear entirely. Now, losing the weight really helped boost his confidence in more ways than one. He was happy to greet people, he loved going out more, he talked more openly, and most importantly, he became friends with the prince.  
The freaking prince of the country they’re side in. That’s not something anyone could come out and say. And Noctis couldn’t be any more proud about that fact. He still conifers himself blessed by the highest regards that he and Prompto are friends. No one on this planet could very compare.

The longer he watched Prompto laughing as the dog tackled him to the floor, the more he couldnt help but smile. The ears settled within his chest loosened, the knot coming undone. If Prompto was happy, then he could be happy.

And there was another reason. Prompto was happiness. He was the light that glowed at the end of a dark tunnel. He was the beacon of hope that pushed the demons that plagued him. He was the gift sent down by the gods themselves. Not the crystal that resided back at home, but it was a gift in the form of a life, another human being. And for that, be knew he was blessed to have Prompto in his life and as a friend. And because of that, hiding his own feelings and lying to him hurt even more. He knew what he had to do.

Breathing deep, and feeling his mind growing sharp with a new a wave of oxygen, Noctis squared his shoulders and sauntered over to the group. By now he saw Prompto looking at him, the young woman included. They shared one more smile, and another pat on the gods head and with that, they left, turning down the opposite side of the street and off into the distance. When Noctis reached him, Prompto looked up from his camera and cleaned his face up with his shirt, hiding all evidence of dog slobber. 

“Noct! It’s about time you showed up! You missed that really cute dog!” he laughed and tucked his camera back into the safety of his bag.

Once away and secure, Prompto smiled at Noctis. His face was flushed, tickled pink from being smothered with love from the dog and laughing so hard. Soft lines etched on his face around hid mouth, proving his theory. 

“ I saw. It was cute.” He agreed and stuffed his hands in his pocket, fidgeting with the seams. “ Hey, so ,uh, Prom? Can I ask you something? "

Back to before, Prompto gave him an off look.

“ Well, you already did, but sure. You can ask another.”  
‘Smart ass...’

“ So um. So I know I said were going to my place, but..uh.. I have to let you know that Ignis isn’t taking us to my apartment. It was never the plan to.”

Prompto, taken aback at the confession, and still so confused at what was being said, his face retorted back it scared look. It was ass if he didn’t trust him. “ O- oh. So where are we going then, if I may ask?”

Now or never Noctis! Just do it!

“ Oh, you know, nowhere really important. Just to the Citadel...?” he laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head to help hide the nervousness, but instantly stopped when he watched Prompto’s eyes widen and skin turn from its dusted pink to a deadly pale in the matter of a few seconds. The very blood drained from his face, leaving the skin to look waxy and had his freckles stand out for too much. 

“ T-the c-c-citadel!?” Prompto stuttered, erupting an awfully loud squeak close behind.

Fear took a hold of his body, crippling his ability to even think. He took a few panicked steps back towards the wall, legs shaky and uneven until his back crashed into it. Just as shaky, his arms closed off around his chest, forcing his lungs to take in much needed air. 

Shit!

Noctis rushed to his friends side, hands thrown out and lay gently on both shoulders to try and calm him down. This wasn’t good. Not at all! So very bad! And he was the reason it started! He didn’t want him to panic. Or have a bloody panic attack!

“ Prompto! It’s ok! It’s not all that bad, I promise! My dad just wants to meet you. That’s all!” he said, trying to make it easy and simple like it would. Yeah. No. Far from the point actually. Just when he came to believe he had said the right thing, it was in fact t not. It only set Prompto off even more. 

“ Th- the King!?” He squeaked higher this time causing many people to turn their heads and stare at them. 

They held interest as the boys held one to another, some even ready to step in and see what the problem was. But those people held no interest to Noctis as he fought with Prompto to stay with his grasp. He would never let go. Not when his friend was in a fragile position. 

“ Yes. It’s fine , Prompto. I promise. Like I said, dad would really like to meet you. He had been for some time now.” The prince admitted as he continued to watch Prompto. His blue eyes were shiny, glistening with tears. He looked close to crying, and it pained Noctis to see that pain up close.

Prompto shook his head violently with a cry, golden hair smacking him in the face. “ I c-can’t do this Noct...”

" I know your scared, but please? It’s not all that bad. I would like for you to come, and I will respect your decision if you don’t. But know this, Prom, I will be with you the whole time, so there will be nothing to be scared of. And dad is actually kinda cool when you think about it. He tells really stupid jokes and like to prank the staff. I know you would love it.” He said, beaming and prayed his words would convince his friend.

He had to stop and laugh for a moment as he remembered some of the jokes as a child, and even to this day sure they don’t spend too much time together, but when they do, it’s a whole new story. Their favorite pastime was o bother Cor. The man was made out of steel, and mad him hard to crack. All the more merrier to try to break his walls. Still to this day? They have yet to do so.

Really. His father was just like every other dad: goofy and stupid. Like all dad’s are. But unfortunately, his has a title. A title that held high regards. And that’s why it sent his friend in a panic. With more strength, he continued on, softer and with more meaning.

“ While I would love for you to come over, I don’t want to force you either. If you are not comfortable, then it’s you’re choice to not show up. Father will I understand if you don’t. It won’t hurt our feeling nor will it have any negatives show towards my family. You are safe no matter what you choose to do.”

And that was true. His father had pretty much spoken those exact words to him this morning. Just like he, his father didn’t wish to see a child having a panic attack or suffering anxiety just by walking with his walls. Far from it.

Everything went quiet from there. Only the sounds of the people milling about, the cats driving by down the roads, the annoying bird chirping in a tree and the harsh breath Prompto omitted could be heard. So, not much for silence.

Prompto focused on his breathing until it came out even. He cast his eyes downward, still shiny, as he started biting his lip. He looked so deep in thought, weighing out the pros and cons of the outcome in his brain. Well, that’s what Noctis took out of it. 

He waited what must have been a few minutes until he saw the blond finally raise his head. Eyes still wet with unshed tears and lips a darker red from being bitten. Hands still shaking, he finally looked Noctis in the eyes and nodded his head softly.

“O-ok. I’ll go.” 

The prince frowned. While thrilled, heart leaping with joy inside his chest, the rest of him felt bad, like Prompto didn’t have much of a choice but to go. The way he agreed didn’t sound at all convincing. The words sounded forced and unfamiliar, but as long as he was willing to go, he was happy to hear.

Before he could tell his friend how happy he was to come, the sound of a familiar honk caused both boys to jump and look around for the source. Across the street, away from the chaotic traffic , he saw the fancy sleek, black car that he had been ingrained since birth. He knew each slight dent and mishap on the car. That’s how much he had to see it. Not that it was bad per say. Would be nice too see something different for a change.

The window rolled down a few inches, and Noctis saw Ignis in the driver’s seat. The man held a similar face that told him to hurry up. He tore his gaze back to his friend, who looked back with unsure eyes, now back to being afraid no that their ride was here. His fingers started playing with the hem of his jacket, trying to distract himself and look small.

He gave Prompto a smile, reassuring him. “Ignis is here.”

Prompto just hummed in acknowledgment. Noctis could swear he could almost see Prompto try to force a smile, but it disappeared a second later. 

They walked across the street to the car quietly and slowly. Their steps didn’t gold their normal luster. Most towards shuffled over, stalker like and creepy. Ignis had gotten out and stood to the side, bowing low while opening the door for both boys when they approached. He watched as Prompto just gave the advisor a curt nod before jumping into the car and headed to the other side and started out the window, pretending he wasn’t there. Puzzled by the nature of the greeting, Ignis gave the prince a questioned look, as he understood this was quite out of the blonds character that he was so familiar with. As to be professional, he didn’t question it.. Honestly, Noctis didn’t know what to say at this point, so instead just went into the car and got himself situated.

The drive to the citadel was painstakingly quiet. Ignis tried opening up to conversation a few times, asking about their day at school and to get information about their fame they were so intrigued to play, but he only got one worded answers. So he decide to leave it at that. It was probably better that way.

Noctis tried playing a few rounds of King’s Knight, but he just couldn’t get into the mood. It wasn’t fun playing by himself, and Prompto had turned off his phone, so any attempts for him to play where out od the question. He opted to watching the scenery as they drove by, alas, he could not. The colours blended together and gave him a headache as he was never one to bypass cat sickness if he so much as ready or watched the world go by. 

With a sigh, he looked to Prompto, hoping to see him more relaxed. Who was he kidding? Prompto was upset, his back firmly pressed into the seat, shoulder blades probably aching with pain. Fingers rubbed up against each other, hearing up his skin unnecessarily and his right knee bounced. All the signs he needed of a soul in great distress.

Again. Shit.

Please Prompto, it will be fine. He thought, hoping that somehow it would reach his friend. He wanted to reassure his friend again, but the words kept themselves firmly in his throat. There was nothing to be afraid of at all. The citadel was just a normal building filled with old stiff and lots of workers, not filled with fore and death with a pinch of decay. No thank you! 

Huffing out a sigh, he slouched in his seat, grimacing as it groaned under his weight. An action he would get scolded by Ignis for sure for his ‘ bad posture’. But he wouldn’t care if he did. And thankfully he didn’t see it, or decided to let it be. Noctis closed his eyes and let the world sound him vanish. Soon, the feeling of the gentle rock of the car as it went over small bumps and the vibrations from the nine out him into a light doze. Tired from a long day, he allowed the grasps if sleep to claim him. When he opened his eyes some time later, it was to a hand shaking his shoulder. If was soft at first, but gave up and became firm.

“Huh?”

Ignis stood at the door. With the prince awake, he retreated his hand and placed it at his side. “ You Highness, we have arrived.”

So they where.

Yawning, he looked out the window, and to Ignis’ credit, he saw the towering building that was he citadel. It stood proud and tall, just like it had done for these last thousand years or so. It’s beautiful marble stairs were displayed a few feet from the car, waiting for him to step foot. He was here. He was home.

The citadel

Swinging his bag around his shoulders, he took a hold of Ignis’ outstretched hand and got out of the ca on uneasy feet, not before looking back and peering to the other side where he saw Prompto staring, eyes wide as saucers at the enormous building like it was the most grand thing that he had ever seen. Well, it probably was. There wasn’t any high more grand then the citadel, after all. Prompto had to crane his neck back into a uncomfortable position to try to look at the top. His skin was still pale, but not as bad as before, which Noctis was relieved with.

A cough was heard off to his left, making him almost jumped out of his skin. He looked to Ignis, who had flashed him an odd look then bowed low as normal and proceeded to walk them to the stairway. His hand patted the bond in between the shoulder blades to get his attention back into reality.

Prompto followed behind, glued to Ignis like a lost puppy as he looked around himself, acting like something would attack him. His body was still, hard as a rock while his hands were thrust to his chest in a defensive manner. He stared at everything they walked by, his eyes taking in as much as he could. Friend or foe, his mind was assimilate.

Quite a few times, and much to Noctis’ pleasure, Ignis had taken a firm grasp on his friends nerves and proceeded to am the boy in the best way he knows how: teaching. As they passed special rooms or various photos, Ignis would stop the group and educate the boy about the royal family lineage. Fascinating stories fell from Ignis’ lips, and Prompto was hanging onto every word with anticipation.

Noctis remained quite the whole time. This was old school, something he had been taught since his brain started working as a young child. He didn’t need Ignis to remind him of these stories he had drilled into his head. This was his family after all, even if it seemed to drag on forever. That would happen after hundred of years had gone by.

So he stood idly off the side while Ignis talked to Prompto, distracting his friend from the needs to be nervous. What did catch his attention was how calm and curious Prompto looked after just a few moments of being in the castle, like he had been here many times before. His eyes trained on the blond as he nodded his head in union when Ignis spoke, clinging onto every word. It put a smile onto Noctis’ face. See? He knew it would be so bad.

In all desires, an odd one too, he wishes he could kiss Ignis right now. He’s pretty sure he knows that Ignis is aware of Prompto’s fears of coming by, and was hoping to erase those fears by introducing him to as much as he could. It must have felt like a trip to the measuseaum. And with both of them being quite the history nuts for some odd reason, they must have felt at home.

Still, it was a breath of fresh air to see his friend slowly easing down his worries. His shoulder weren’t so tight, and back wasn’t hunched. Nor did he look moments away from jumping out the window and book it out of the castle gates. Overall, his body didn’t scream ‘get me out of here’. Nope. None of that. He looked relaxed and even smiled when he looked at a painting, mesmerized by its colours when Ignis was telling the origin story of that was done by one of the Queens of old. His thoughts were lost when he heard the blond chuckle, echoing down the exceeding long corridor.

“ That was a fun story, Ignis! And in the end, it made such a beautiful painting. She must have been so happy with the final results.” Prompto praised as he smiled with admiration to the painting. The story warmed his heart. As did most when being told. “Are there more like that?”

Ignis nodded with a soft chuckle of his own. “ Of course. There are many painting and sculptures out on display in this building with many tales. Good and bad with their own outcomes. I would be happy to tell you more if you’d like.” 

Prompto’s eyes almost twinkled as they widened. “Really? “

“Indeed.”

At confirmation of a tour of the citadel and head being exploded with new stories, Pompton twirled around and stopped to face Noctis, body screaming I’m with excitement. “ Wow Noct! Did you know about that?”

The prince blinked hard, brain frozen. When he came back, he chuckled lightly. “ Well yeah. I should hope so. I do live here after all.” 

It took a moment for the words to ear his ears, and when it did, his face turned pink, embarrassed for asking such a silly question. Realizing his error, he ducked his head, bangs shadowing his eyes and he took a tentative step back, body going stiff.

Shit! Abort! 

“ I-im sorry Noct.That was a- a stupid question. I should have known that already.” He muttered, voice shaking. He held his bag closer to his body, fingers looping around the weal leather strap in defence. He was returning back to state before they got here. And Noctis was not happy with that. 

“ Hey, no no! It’s fine, really! Sometimes I even forget things about my own history and have to get Specs to tell them to me all the time! It’s not big deal! Don’t worry about it!“ he laughed nervously, waving his hands in referral.

God’s, I hope I said the right thing...

Prompto gave a slight nod and joined in on the nervous laughter. “ Alright.”

Standing a few feet away, Ignis seemed to have seen enough. His hands wavered behind his back, watching the sad scene before him. He had known Prompto would show signs of resistance, and yet, being here was to much. But he had an idea. A brilliant idea. One that would hope to bring the boy at peace, and his prince at ease with his own feelings.

Coughing lightly to catch the boys attention, they turned to him, both wondering what the advisor needed. Ignis smiled at the two and waved a hand in font of himself, gesturing them to follow.

“ So Prompto, His Highness has been informing me that you are quit the Shutterbug. Am I correct? “ He asked, voice smooth and professional.

Shocked by the sudden change in question, Prompto nodded a small nod and unconsciously reached for his bag where his camera was safety tucked inside. In insides churned, heart jumping into his throat. He could feel it swinging inside the bag as if it were to fall out. To be honest, he never went anywhere without his camera. Photography was his life. It helped formed him into the person he was today, and helped him meet his best friend.

Ignis pressed on, eye twinkling with the knowledge of getting to boy Illinois to speak again.” Well, the citadel is notoriously famous for its garden. As a photographer, I think you would love to take up the chance and visit it, yes? Who would like to see it?"

Prompto halted in his tracks and gasped, nearly making Noctis think something bad had happened. He was ready to fight back at the offending shadow, bur when he looked at his friend, it was not one of fear, it was one of shock. Pure shock to his highest level. The blonds mouth dropped, and his eyes sparkled like diamonds.

“Really!? Oh my gosh, I have heard so many wonderful things about it! Can we really go!? I would so love to see it! Please!?” he cried out, hardly taking a breath in between sentences. They blended together that it took a moment for the others to understand. He bounced on the balls if his feet, acting like a kid in a candy store. Both Ignis and Noctis laughed at the blonds childlike behaviour. It was endearing. 

Without wasting any more time, Ignis gracefully walked them down the corridor. With the blonds energetic energy, even Ignis himself felt his feet pick up more, feet nearly skipping with joy. Such an odd effect the boy had on him. As they went, Prompto looked at everything they walked past, his head constantly twisting and turning, eyes only getting bigger with each items he looked at.

He’s going to get a headache if he continues. Noctis chuckled in his head as they rounded the corner. His own neck hurt just watching him. Even so that he rubbed at the base, messaging the skin. He hummed with content.

A moment later, hen they landed themselves on the other side of the citadel, away from the eyes of the city which no one could see in and the direction from here the sun glared down through windows, Ignis stopped, forcing the younger boys to stop as well. Prompto has almost collided face first into Ignis’ back, but stopped himself just in time before he could embarrass himself even further. While he had no problem doing so in front of Noctis, it felt like it could be a crime with Ignis.

“Woah! Ignis! Why the sudden st...OH MY GODS!” the blond gasped again and he dashed for the window that overlooked the garden. He presses his hands to the window, the tip of his nose nearly touching. It took every puce of his will go not shatter the window and stroll though.

His eyes shined bright as he took in the absolute beautyl that was the royal garden. Hundreds of coloured flowers of all variations stood proudly as they swayed gently in the breeze, melting the colours together. Many trees and bushes were also littered in every corner, filling as much space as possible. The leaves decorated on the tallest trees were various shades of green. Too many for an artist to even point out. All still very beautiful in Prompto’s eyes. Some trees were bare, leaves and bark while others were growing fruit. The blond noticed a few apple trees just beyond the small waterfall that cascaded strong but also gentle waves into the centre of the garden, sending water to smaller rivers throughout the garden. It fed the plants here, giving the garden it’s beautiful lustre.

Awe inspired, Prompto quickly reached for his bag, fingers fumbling about to find the smooth plastic of his camera. When his thumb ran over the shutter, he pulled It out and strapped the leather strap around his wrist. Turning it on and clicking buttons to work the settings, he worked fitfully as if the garden would vanish into this air. His mind was elsewhere, captivated by the greenery. They watched with amusement as the blond worked his camera with such agility. Ignis decided to speak up.

“Prompto, would you like to enter the garden for your photos? I don’t think you would get any good ones behind the glass. I know the glare can ruin ones photo. “

Startled, he looked back. A grin plastered on his face as gripped his camera tight in his hands. He took a step towards Ignis, and nodded his head to violently, Noctis was afraid his head would go flying off. Gain, he rubbed at his neck.

“Yes! Yes please!” he cried. His voice pitched, like a yapping puppy. 

Ignis smiled and obeyed the young man’s request. Stepping to the side, he opened the glass doors for the younger two to walk in. The second Prompto’s feet touched the grass, he felt like he was being wrapped in a loving embrace. His body felt warm, tingling with anticipation. The birds perched in the tree chirped, welcoming him into their paradise. The breeze picked up, swaying the branches and flowers more to the side as if they too were saying hello. He felt so at home.

Letting out the breath he held in, Prompto booked it for the nearest flowers, feet crunching into the soft grass as he did. Upon arrival, he slowly got to his knees and got to work to try to get the perfect picture. Like that was a chore. With his skill, it should be easy. 

His camera clicked a mile a minute, snapping ay all sides and angles one could get for a single flower. But that was not all. He went to the masses, the colourful ones, the ones that contrasted against one another as he went frantic with his photos. When he felt he had a few hundred photos of flowers, he shakily got to his feet, brushed the loose dirt off of his pants, then wandered over to the trees. His finger tips brushed along the bark, enjoying how it felt tough against his smooth skin. He admired the fruit that hung low from the branches, inviting and plump. They were indeed well taken care of, and it made him wonder if they harvested the fruit here, or if they let them be.

Noctis couldn’t help but grin even more when he heard the excited shout from the blond, who was looking into the large pond in front of the waterfall with a cry. “ Noct! There a fish in here!”

Ready to join his overly excited friend, Ignis coughed behind him, demanding his attention. “ You boys must be hungry. Care for me to bring a few snacks?”

His stomach growled at the mention of food. With a blush, he placed his hand against his stomach, hoping to quiet the monster within. Ignis always seemed ok now when his stomach was hungry before he did. The magic of that man.

“Yeah, that would be great actually.” He said bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

“ Oh course, Your Highness. Now, join Prompto and have some fun.. I will be just a moment.” Ignis bowed low, and left the garden. Just leaving him and the blond who was more occupied with the plants and the fish to give him any attention. But he was fine with that. He was happy that his friend was so comfortable in here with nature.

Maybe I should bring him in here again..

He walked to one of the chairs by the kaziibo which was set close to the center, and not fat at all from the pond where Prompto pointed to the fish. His finger tapped at the cool water, bringing the fish to gap at his fingertip, expecting food to be given. Sadly he had none to spare. And nothing a fish would enjoy. Back to his seating arrangement, he took the closest chair to the pond and reclined back, and slouched into it, body sagged against the cushioned wood. The rays of the sun made him so warm, and his eyes started to droop. Before he could fall asleep, he heard Prompto calling out to him. Failing to respond, he watched through half lidded eyes as Prompto dashed over to the lot.

“Noct! I got some of the coolest photos! Wanna see!?” he cried excitedly. His cheeks were dusted with pink from the run. His golden locks shone bright like a halo under the sun, making it glow and blinding. 

Of course he did. He loved any pictured Prompto took. Even the ‘ bad’ ones. They always came out perfect to him. He scooted up the seat to give Prompto room to sit down, who took in invitation gracefully. When the blond did plop down, he shoved the camera in Noctis’ face, showing him all the pictures he took.

Many of the pictures were outstanding. Breath-taking. Magazine worthy. Prompto really was an amazing photographer. He always knew how to make beautiful things even more beautiful. If only he could see that in himself half the time.

They were both so lost in conversation and the never ending flow of photos that they failed to notice Ignis arrive with a tray of delicate and fancy looking desserts. Cookies, muffins and cupcakes filled the three tier stand. Carefully, he walked up the steps to the lot and presented the food to the hungry boys who immediately gave the advisor their full attention. Giving off a smile, Ignis set the tray down on the table, while Prompto looked in awe. Ignis then grabbed small tea cups and placed them gently down on their saucers, clattering softly. He held onto the steaming pot, ready to pour the tea when he heard the sounds of Prompto’s camera clicking away like a mad man.

“ Oh man Ignis! You look so amazing right now! Like, I can’t even find the right words to describe it!” He spoke in a rushed tone, camera clicking away, blushing.

Ignis just blinked, not used to getting his picture taken in such a manner. Coming down from his moment of bashful ness, he cleared his throat and pouring the last of their tea. “ Yes, why thank you Prompto. You’ll have to excuse me , for I am not accustomed to such praise . Now, dig in.”

“Thanks Ignis!” 

With that, they both started eating. Prompto ate to his hearts content, eating as much of the sweets within sight. So mush for his diet that he had put himself on. And he was doing so well too. Not anymore. Servant not when Ignis kept putting more food on his plate when he looked away, talking animal with Noctis. But he was fine with that. It’s not like he would do this all the time.

As they ate merrily, they talked and talked about anything they could think of that afternoon. From King’s Knight to even a few assignments at school. Anything really. The breeze from inside the garden was heavenly, and put all three occupants to ease. Even Ignis sat down on one of the chairs to converse with them. He looked happy and at peace for once, instead of being uptight and sour, like Noctis liked to put it. But Ignis was just as funny as Noctis was. Maybe even more so.

The sun was now starting to lower, orange and pinks covered the sky. The food on the table was nearly empty, only a few cookies remained, crumbs littering the plate. Prompto sat back in his chair heavily, hand on his full stomach with a happy sigh.

“ Oh man, that was so good! I’m stuffed!”

Noctis nodded, feeling the same effect. His stomach also expanded, full with too much sugar for one body can handle. Ignis remained quiet, munching on one of the leftover cookies, keeping a watchful eye on the blond.

Said blond jumped up from his seat, startling Noctis. “ Hey Noct! I have a great idea! Hear me out!” he said as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his camera. “ How about a photoshoot? With you in the garden? I think this would make the most amazing photoshoot ever! What do you say!? I’ve always wanted to do a photoshoot like this with you.” 

Noctis opened his mouth to reply , more than happy to fulfill that request, when another voice, a much deeper, richer voice spoke before him, sending a familiar shiver down his spine.

“ That sounds marvellous. May I join?”

Snapping his head towards the sound he knew all o well, he smiled when he saw the long cape blowing in the breeze, accompanied with the off click of a wooden cane, even against the soft grass. How odd. 

King Regis, the king of the country, and also his father came hobbling down the grassy path towards them. Cor, being the faithful bastards he was soon loyal ay his side, eyes carving their way across the kings body, watching for any slip up that might occur. Even when no danger came to them, he held his other hand behind his back, close enough to his trusty katana. 

At the sight of his father and his aging body, he raised himself off of his chair, ready to help his father get into the lot easily. But Ignis beat him to it. He raced from his seat and offered his hand to the king, who took it graciously and allowed others to help him up the stairs with little effort. The sight killed Noctis inside. It only gave him more proof of his father’s aging body, and the effects of the wall he spent his very life on keeping up.  
He swallowed down his anxiety and smiled at his father.

“ Hi dad.”

Regis smiled to his child. Close enough, he patted him on the head, fingers dancing along the rich black hair. “ Hello, my son. I hope today have been fair to you.”

When the kind walked over to the table, Noctis went to his father and gave him a big hug. His body screamed at him to. So he did. Arms snaked around each other and drew into a loving embrace. They pulled away a moment later. Regis put a loving hand on his sons head and gently rubbed his scalp before putting it down.

“Now, what about this ‘photoshoot’ I heard about?”  
Oh yeah!

Noctis smiled widely and tossed himself over to Prompto, putting him on display. “ Dad, I’d like you to meet my friend Prompto! Prompto, I’d like you to my d...” He exclaimed, ready to finally introduce his friend to his father. It would have gone well until he heard a loud squeak behind him.

Oh no...not now...

Body tense, he looked back , regretting his actions to do so when he catered Prompto taking steps literally sinking into the chair. He huddled up gains the pillow underneath, body shaking and eyeing the king like he was a predator ready to pounce. His skin had gone oh so pale, and his breathing came in loud, short gasps.

“Prom...?”

Prompto continued to gasp. He raised a shaking hand to his chest, eyes never looking away from the king who stood proud and tall, not pathetic and weak like he. Tears filled his sight, blurring the world and killing off he beautiful sector he was surrounded by. All he could see was black, and the king before him.

No one can come to reason as to why the blond took rapid breaths like he was suddenly denied air, or the fact he pushed his back into the chair like he was trying to hide. Bur when he coughed, and his lungs gave a mighty lurch, they all understood hat was going on. But when they heard him take another shuttering breath, rattling his poor lungs, they took to action.

Prompto!?

Prompto’s knees buckled when he tried getting up from the chair. Noctis felt as if the world was in slow motion. He watched as Prompto fell forward, unable to do anything as his feet seemed glued tight to the ground. Is mind seemed to have blacked out and couldn’t process anything but the sight in front of him.  
A gust of wind blew past him as Ignis rushed forward in a flash, grabbing Prompto from under his armpits and kept him steady before he fell. He was lowered to the ground, and arm wrapped around his back to keep him still.

Gods he was so pale!

“Do I need to call a medic?” Cor asked as he knelt on the other side of the blond, holding his neck, checking his rapid pulse and to clear the airway. The brood of a man may seem scary , but deep down he was a sweetheart, always caring about the younger generation. 

But Prompto. His eyes were unfocused, staring off into an unknown space. Slim body shook like a leaf as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Ignis had taken a hold of his hands and squeezed. “Prompto, I need you to focus on my voice. Can you do that for me?”

He was given no reply.

Ignis tried again. “ Prompto, I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. Everything is alright. Nothing is here to harm you.”

But Prompto thought otherwise. Being here, In this grand castle now standing in front of the king; his king, it made him small and insignificant. Like his entire existence meant nothing and will always be that. With the little strength he contained, he tried pulling his shaking hands away from Ignis, only to be gripped harder until he felt the skin bruise. Knowing what the man was trying do, he shook his head as tears began to spill from his eyes and down his cheeks. He hiccuped harshly in between breaths. 

“N-no!-noc-ct! He stuttered, trying to form words.

Noctis was almost brought to tears himself. Seeing his friend is so much emotional pain was not what he intended. Not by a long shot. He dashed to Prompto, and skidded to his knees, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“ I’m here Prompto!" He whispered.

“ I w- want to go home.”

Noctis bit his lip. “ I know you do, but It’s ok Prompto! I promise you. it’s ok!.” He reassured him. He unlocked Ignis’ hand from Prompto, and intertwined it with his own. The fingers were cold and shaking, and if frightened him. He raised the hand to his chest, right over his heart.

“Prom, I need you to listen to me ok? I want you to focus on breathing. Can you do that for me? I know your scared, but you have to calm down.Ok?” he smiled, hoping the action will calm him. Prompto watched his hand ,resting against his friends heart, it was soothing listening to the heart beating strong in his chest.

“ Breathe with me ,ok?” he repeated and took a deep breath, hoping Prompto would follow.”In one, two, three, and out one ,two three. Just like that. Think about running. How you breathe so perfectly to prevent cramps. Think about that.”

Prompto blinked. For a split second, his body felt light, and movement of running came to mind. Yeah. He could do that. Running was his passion, and breathing correctly made his feel invincible. Noct was right!

Then he could feel the chest expand under his finger tips. Inhale. Exhale. Over and over he could feel it. The motion felt good. Soothing as it risen and fell, repeating in an endless cycle. Soon, felt his lungs inhaled a large intake of air, almost to the point it hurt, but it was helping clear his mind. He let it out, until his lungs felt empty. He tried again. And again. And again. Until he felt one with the chest he was touching. 

“ Good job Prompto! Keep breathing.” 

And he did just that. He breathed deep. Each breath cleared the haze that clouded his vision. The tears that peppered his eyes lipped back underneath like they were never there. Everyone waited patiently for Prompto to settle down. All ready to step in and help in anyway they could, but not to smother him and cause more distress. When he finally took regular breaths, he felt the need to gaze at Noctis. 

“Noct...” 

“It’s ok.”

That’s right. It was ok. It will all be ok.

He repeated these words over and over in his mind and took more deep breaths. The truth in those words had him calming down. He’s right though. There really was nothing to be so scared of. If they had wanted him dead or removed, they would have done so. Unlike now, caring about his wellbeing and asking for assistance. 

With each breath, his mind cleated itself from it’s fog, and soon he could see each person clearly who stood before him. Colours and objects didn’t fuse together, blending to craft new and non so beautiful colours. He focused his attention to Noctis, who gave him an encouraging smile that faltered. It only grew in size. Thinking he was ready to back down and give in, a sudden pressure on his back caused him to jump, but Noctis grabbed with his hands in his to steady him. The pressure rubbed up and down in soothing strokes along his clothed back. It was strong, and not soft like Noctis’ had been. The hand was rougher, larger and held a more paternal instinct. Looking down, he saw both hands clasped tightly within Noctis’.

Confused to the heavens themselves at who was rubbing his back, he twisted his head to Ignis. The advisor had both hands on the wooden surface, staring him down while Cor stood a few feet away, watching the situation in case he needed to call for medical. So, who else could it have been?

With a lick of curiosity, he turned his head , hair tickling his skin and came face to face with the man responsible for the wonderful feeling across his back. King Regis sat perched at his side, one hand across his thigh and the other continuously running along his spine, not once tearing his bluish grey eyes away from him. When he blinked, coming to terms with the truth, he opened his mouth, body shaking.

“ Relax my dear boy. Fear not. We don’t want you to have another attack.” 

Prompto continued to stare at the king, literally stuck in life. He was so close! Why was he so close? Why give anyone like time the time of day? He was the king, while he himself was a lowly peasant with hardly anything to his name.

He was terrified, probably more than he ever had in his life, and yet, he couldn’t run away and scream like a girl like he had wanted. But that was impossible. His body was exhausted and couldn’t do another round of panic. A round of small whimpers rumbled through his throat, low and gurgled but didn’t fight to get away . He turned to look at Noctis, who had a smile on his face and nodded.

“ Its ok, Prom. Dad is really gentle.”

As promised, Regis rubbed his back more. And to Prompto’s surprise ,actually liked the pressure. It was deep and relaxing, ready to put him to sleep. He focused his attention to the soothing movement, rubbing up and down, up and down. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, earning a quick chuckle from the prince.

The hand rose higher up his back, at the base of his neck. He shuttered at the feeling but it was a good shutter. His body wasn’t used to this type of touch. Or much touching at all. His parent weren’t around, nor where they the type to show much affection to begin with. He loved physical contact. Not sexual though, but the feeling of another showing love to his body felt good. It was a desire he yearned. When he felt like he had finally drifted off into a light slumber, the hand left his neck and rolled up his head where he gave him a fatherly pat. Then, by all amounts of weirded out, the hand started to play with the tuff of his hair in between his fingers.

“You are right Noctis. His hair really is like a Chocobo.” Regis laughed at he petted the blond. Everybody either laughed or had a grin on their faces. Prompto’s eyes snapped opened and blushed. He saw his friend laughing hard, mouth wide open and hand holding his sides.

Noctis whipped away the tears with a finger, laughing all the while. “ I told you dad! You just never believed me!”

Prompto squawked, blushing even more if it was possible. He was as red as a tomato. If not, he sure was now. The king really called him a Chocobo? Hell no! With no possible way to ever look at a human being again, he tried pushing his hand away and hoped to burry himself in the dirt and mingle with the won below, but the prince gripped tighter, holding him back from dying of embarrassment. His breath quickened some, but not out of fear.

“Goodness, he even sounds like one too!” Regis piped in. He patted the boys back as an apology, knowing his words only made his anxiety spike. 

“N-noct?” 

What was going on? No, really! What was this? Is he dreaming? Did he lose conciseness during his panic attack and being rushed to the hospital as we speak? Even asleep, this was odd dream. His head couldn’t seem to wrap around all of it. Maybe he is going crazy after all. 

The smile never left the prince’s face as fingers grabbed Prompto’s forearms and hoisted him to his shaky feet. Regis kept a hand firmly placed on his back as he got up, guiding along with them, with the help of Cor no less. When he got to his feet, It took a moment to get feeling into his legs due to lack of circulation. 

Still burning and pulsing, Ignis led him back to the table they had recently eaten from and sat down heavily into the seat, back melting into the plush furniture. It was times like this he was happy to be sitting down, otherwise his knowledge tells him now he would be flat on his face, ready to hide from the world.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment to clear his head and knew he wasn’t going to pass put or anything, he opened them, looking straight ahead and noticed both Ignis and Cor were missing. Heart spiking, he looked about the small space, neck snapping in finding the two. A sharp realization came to mind when he sat alone in the presence of royalty. Like a smack to the face, he refused to look at the two, one strikingly young hike the other aging, and sucked in a deep breath, holding it back with everything he had. The two looked at one another, contemplating on what to do. They looked so similar.

“ Prom, it’s fine.” Noctis crouched down to his level and patted his friend on the knee to show his support. “ Ignis went to grab some drinks and Cor. Well, I don’t know where he went. He kinda does his own thing once in a while.” He commented trying to make light of the situation. Which it somewhat did not a whole lot.

Prompto nodded slowly, agreeing with the statement. As scary the thought was for Ignis to leave him along with the royal family, it amazed him how much he yearned for the advisor to come back, even when they don’t have that strong of a friendship yet. It was Noctis here who he clung to everyday. But with the king here, he had the feeling his normal actions wouldn’t be suited here.

Oh well. Better learn to suck it up like he was used to. Banish the thought. 

Baby blue eyes trailed over to the bed of flowers he earlier took photos with. They were still gentle blowing in the breeze, beautiful as ever and without a care in the world. Lucky how they had the most easiest of lives. No worries, and no stress about meeting the king. Nope. None.

He lost his train of thought, carried away like the wind. But when he heard an odd squeak to his side, he turned to the noise and stopped his breathing all together when the king sat in the empty chair beside him, not looking at the boy, but to the flowers his eyes just lay upon.

Eyes darting away from his friend and to the flowers in the back. The gentle breeze danced around his skin making him smile unconsciously. He was so lost in trance that he didn’t notice the king sitting beside him in his own lawn chair.

“Aren’t the flowers beautiful? They are some of my favourites, even when I was in my youth. We have spent many years growing as many as we could. Some have been imported from Tenebrae, while some from Solheim. It gets more and more stunning each year as they grow together.”

Prompto was speechless, dumbfounded in shock. The king was talking to him? Him? Really? And he asked him a question! A simple question at best, but still! A question was a question! How should he respond? Was there a right or wrong answer? Was there a possible way to offend the king? He would never know for his mouth spoke for him.

“Y-yeah! They are v-very pretty!”

Regis chuckled at the response, please to hear the boy able to speak. After giving the flowers a good look, he turned to face Prompto, smiling under his thick beard. The gaze alone had Prompto blushing with nerves. Under the weight that was the kings eyes, he sank it the seat. Fingers twirling around one another to keep himself busy.

“ Well, Prompto, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. “ Regis started, smiling. “ I have wanted to meet you for some time now, and I am pleased to have you over.”

Oh gods... he was going to die.

Prompto could only nod robotically, body not knowing what to do. “ I-it’s a pleasure t-to meet you, Your Majesty...”

“ Regis is fine, my boy. Fiends of my son’s shan’t call me by my title. It makes me feel father old. And I don’t think I’m that old.” He muttered to himself, still smiling to crack up a joke. Noctis rolled his eyes playfully, having been used to his father’s telling of ‘ jokes’ and yet, Prompto couldn’t mutter a single world to finish it off.

“ Your old, dad. Get used to it.” Noctis sassed back, hand on his hip and smirked wildly.

Offend, Regis scoffed and smacks his son across the head, lightly. The hot did not hurt, but felt nice against his scalp. To make sure it didn’t bother his friend, he pretend to be hurt and slapped at his father’s hand, who saw it coming by retracting his hand back.

“ Nice try, my son. I know you’re moves all to well.” He chuckled and waved his son back. Noctis took the hint and sat down into the other chair once occupied by Ignis. Still, it let him sit beside Prompto. When situated, Regis be game to speak again. “ Prompto, from my little knowledge and the words from my son, I have been told you are interested in photography and are quite the talented photographer, yes?”

Noctis smirked from the side, confirming his claims. “Yeah, he’s really good.”

Prompto could only stare at the two. His heart fluttered at the knowledge that his friend had gone and told hid dad, the king, about his hobbies. Ignis was one thing, being the advisor he wanted to know everything. But the king? No way! And besides, did Noctis really think so highly of his hobby? Prompto thought it was good, and that’s saying it nicely. Sure some looked better than others, but Noctis was probably letting people he was a professional.

“Uh.. I’m ok at it.”

Noctis wrinkled his nose, grossed out by the response spoken. Clearly he had other things in mind. “ No! He’s really good! I don’t know why he’s trying to put himself down right now, but I’ll show you. He took some really amazing ones in the garden earlier. You might like them, dad.”

No!

No no no! 

“ Why, yes, I would love to see them. I can only imagine what you’re camera can do to make these flowers even more beautiful. Perhaps I might get a few copied and get them framed upon the walls. Heaven only knows we need more colour of signs of life within the hallways. It’s far to bland for my liking.” Regis chuckled, face wrinkling up even more. His eyes drifted for a moment, probably imagining the hallways littered with nature photos along the walls. Maybe.

Prompto was lost in shock at the comment. The king wanted his photos for the Citadel? Like, to have them on display for all to see? Everyone in the citadel would have the chance to see it! Was the king thinking straight? 

His body grew hot, skin melting on the spot. He desperately wanted to fan himself, but there was no way to do so without embarrassing himself. The material of his shirt was thin and would provide no comfort, while nothing in the lot would fix his problem too. To put his mind at ease, and also tear hum away from that fashion thought that he might start to smell, the welcoming sound of wheels cane into play, making them turn to the advisor instead of the terrified blond.

Ignis was welcomed by the group, words of praise as drinks filtered the top. A large pitcher of water and lemonade decorated the small tray alongside a few cry at glasses. Prompto eyed them mysteriously. The sheer craftsmanship put into the cutting of the glass had him in awe, much like everything else in the citadel.

Like before and always will, Ignis performed his duty and poured a healthy amount of prefers drink into the glasses and handed them off, bowing to each person. Even when he was in tight familiarity to the royal family, he never once let his duty slip. Professional as always, that man.

Throat dry and in needing of moisture, Prompto downed the liquid in seconds. His throat bobbed like a dying man. And when the last drip rushed down his throat, he gave a mighty sigh, feeling alive. Not able to even ask for more, Ignis was one step ahead of him and refilled his glass, added with a chuckle. This went on a few more times. Ignis refilled, and Prompto drank. He only stopped when his liver filled up, unwilling to take any more.

“ Well, now that we have had some time to calm down a bit, why don’t walk a bit more, child?” Regis asked, a king a sip from his own cup with such regal it was unhuman. He was the king after all. Not much to be expected. 

“ S-sure.” Prompto muttered, still afraid to accidently say the wrong thing.

Noctis had given Prompto a side glance, hands ready to reach out and comfort his friend in case his anxiety perked up. It had been a while that he had been aware of his friend having to take his education, yes, Prompto had told him of his condition, but anxiety can peek at any moment. And Noctis was here to make sure he had mind to let him know he was safe, that he and his father were not threatening beings. Even now, while scared, he was becoming more calm.

“ I am still keen on sharing your photos with my staff. I know they would enjoy it. As for my other request.Next time you come to the Citadel,I will have to show you my sons artwork. I have a few framed up in my office, and they are just the sweetest things. He is quite the artist too. “ Regis chuckled as he took a drink from the glass, remembering the fond moments of his child presenting him with the beautiful pictures he had drawn. To this day, he has kept them all.

“Dad!” Noctis whined, face going beet red at the confession. He glared at his father who didn’t so much as twitch as his son sharp bite.

Prompto looked at Noctis then to the king and chuckled at their opposite faces.

Not phased by his sons worry, Regis ignored the boy and waved him off with sass. He then leaned over his chair, grunting as he did and laid his eyes direct into Prompto’s . “ Or, how about baby photos? I have a full album or two filled with them. I would love to show you as well “

“DAD!  
Prompto and Regis burst into laughter ay Noctis ‘ expense. Sure he felt really bad for his friend, but for once, it was a breath of fresh air to see him flustered. Ignis joined in too by lifting a hand to hind the snickering, but he didn’t do a good job at it. The one thing he can’t do. Pity. But in honesty, Noctis was a handsome young man, and if he looked this good now, gods only know what he looked like as a baby. Probably a fat little worm like thing that sucked the souls of every woman who looked at him. That cute.

And for blackmail. Definitely blackmail. For once he could tease Noctis. 

“I’d love to see them, sir!” He said, lips turned up into a sly grin. 

Time to turn the table’s Noct!

The king took another sip from his drink, pleased to hear the blonds results. “ Well, I guess not baby pictures right now, as I unfortunately don’t have any on my person. No matter. While we have some time left, how about I tell a story about Noctis spilling a drink on one of the guests at a party a few yes back? It’s one of my favourites.”

“Dad! Stop embarrassing me!” Noctis snarled, eyes dangerously glaring at his father. His hand gripped so tight around the thin glass it was sure to shatter. 

Out of all the times, he had to do it now? In front of his friend? Isn’t there like, a code for parents not to embarrass the hell of their kids? If not, hen he becomes king, that’s the first thing he'll write.

Regis just waved him off with an amused huff. As if his own child could push him away from his fatherly duties to bother his child. It was all fun and games. “ You don’t scare me my boy not even a single one of my grey hairs. And believe you me, everyone knows about this story. From the council to even the maids. It’s nothing new.” He turned to Prompto, positively beaming. “ Now child, would you like to hear it?”

“Don’t listen to him Prompto! My dad is just a crazy old man! He doesn’t know what he’s talking about half the time!” he interjected, throwing his hands out in front of his father’s mouth to shut him up.

But what could he say? He was smiling the whole time while watching king and prince..no. father and son bicker. They went back and forth with their arguments, well, Noctis really. The king acted like any other father, creating any means possible to put his child on the spot. He was kind, funny and liked to embarrass his child. 

Just like every other dad.

The words clicked in his head over and over until the words didn’t make much sense. The more he thought of it, the less frightened he was of the king. This feeling was normal, like meeting any new person, king or not. If Noctis had been so excepting of him, then his father must have had no problem either, hence why he was so eager to meet him. Otherwise, their friendship would have ending if the king came to believe Prompto was ‘ unfit’ to be friends. And even now, while he sported a panic attack, the king had shown no sighs of hostility, but actually helped quell the panic like he would for his own child and still sat by his side, obviously keeping an eye on him. With the new conversation in toe, the king even requested to come back to his home, the citadel with open arms.

That’s when it all sank in deep. The king really loved his people, and would do anything he could to make their lives as easy as possible. He spoke highly of his staff, and praised those who fought to protect the city. He had real friends and not any of those fake ones, but genuine ones. And he tried to be with the public as much as he could, more so the last few years as he was constantly in the public eye.

Prompto sat and watched Noctis lightly shove his father with an elbow, earning a delighted chuckle from the older man. His heart was so happy it felt like bursting. The love he saw between the two hurt, because the relationship with his own father was not a happy one. He yearned for attention, starved for it actually, but the man would never give it to him. It was mostly his mother who gave him the live he needed, and yet, she was hardly home too. Still, with his own failures in his family, a proud setting filled his body as it was indeed rare to see his find so at peace when anything was mentioned about the citadel. 

He busied himself with another sip, drinking the last of the water in order to look away for a brief moment. Ignis reached a hand out, fingers lax and ready to grasp the cup. Prompto gave in and gave the cup to Ignis as he filled it once more. In his hands, he nodded his head in a silent ‘thank you’ to the advisor. The bickering soon came to a close when the king slowly got up from his chair, eyes peering down at his golden watch  
.  
” Well children, I think I may have overstayed my welcome. I think it would be best to get out of you’re hair.”

Frowning ay the news, Noctis got up with his father, holding out a hand in case he needed assistance. “Are you sure? So soon?”

Regis nodded. “Oh yes. I do believe another meeting will be starting shortly, and unfortunately I must attend. You know those councilmen won’t last a day without me. Idiots. The lot of them.” He joked, eyes stationed on his son, who knew how true that statement was. The council may be the most powerful powerful in the country, but damn where they idiots without the king to settle them out.

The prince gave a heavy sigh, agreeing wholesomely with his father. With that, Regis grasped his Cain and walked a few steps over to Prompto, cape now blowing gentle in the breeze.

“ It was an absolute pleasure on meeting you today, Prompto.” He smiled down at the boy and held an arm out.

Prompto bolted from his seat, and extended his hand and exchanged a firm handshake with the king. He blushed hard and could see the prince through the corner of his eye with a shit eating grin on his face. When he thought it was ok to pull away, he was caught by surprise when the king tugged on his arm, and was pulled into a hug. He squeaked loudly, but was muffled by the chest he was pressed into. He was gently pat on the back twice, and was let go at arms length.

“My boy, please feel free to come back to the citadel anytime. Never feel as if you have no place here. A friend of Noctis is a friend of mine. So when you come back in the near future, I promised to show you those baby pictures, did I not?” he said, eyes mischievous. 

“Dad...” Noctis warned off to his side, fingers flexing into fists.

Regis ignored his son and gave him a tentative smile before going back to Prompto who looked dumbstruck, lost in thought. 

“ What do you say my boy? I sure Noctis would be thrilled to show you around the Citadel as there are endless corridors and rooms to explore. I suggest the library. What a magical room that is. And I am sure you will gain quite the knowledge about our history, that is if you are interested . Also, It would be an honour if you could show me your own photos the next time you came around, yes?” 

So it was still confirmed. The king really wanted him to come back. And he was still serious about his photos! This was awesome! This was a dream come true! He could feel tears In his eyes, and his gave the man a large smile. 

“Yes sir! I would love to come back!”

The king looked pleased, splendid with the boys enthusiasm. “Splendid! Noctis will have to let me know when you drop by. But right now I must be off. It was a pleasure having you over, Prompto. Do not be shy on stopping by.” 

With that, he grabbed everything he needed and stepped out of the kaziibo. Having come back out of nowhere, Cor was already waiting for him at the foot of the stairs and held out a hand, ready to grasp onto the kings and provide assistance out of the gardens. Ignis soon followed, not before bowing to Noctis and Prompto while taking the tray of drinks with him. With them gone, the garden grew silent. Only the birds chirping overhead were to fill in the empty sounds. 

“So.” Noctis started, settling back down into the seat closest to Prompto and leaned back, head cushioned perfectly into the soft pillow. “ What did you think of dad?”

Following Noctis, he leaned back into his chair and relaxed, body growing limp into the wooden chair and sighed through his nose as the pillow felt incredably soft for his head. He thought hard, trying to think of the best words to describe the king. It was hard to come out and find the proper word. Too man would have done justice. Still, everything that he had seen about the king only had one word filtering through his brain. One word only.

“ I think he’s pretty cool.”

Noctis snorted loudly. “ Out of the thousands of words you could have used to describe him, you go for ‘cool’?"

“ Yes..?”

Unable to believe his friends confession, Noctis shook his head and finished off his chuckle. When finished, he closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun, feeling mighty restful at the moment.

“You sure are a weird one. You know that, Prom?”

“ Yeah, well your the one who became my friend, you dork. So you only have tors elf to blame.” He shot back, knowing it was all a game to the two.

Noctis nodded, eyes still closed as he grinned. Yep. It was the truth. He could have picked Prompto’s ass to the curmudgeon a long time ago, and yet, he didn’t. Nor will he ever. Prompto was a keeper. A person he will fight tooth and nail to defend.

“You’re right. Can’t argue with that.”

Satisfied with the answer, Prompto rubbed his head along to pillow, feeling the material cup his cheek and warmed up exponentially with the heat from the sun. Never did he know pillows could so that. But whatever. It was heaven under his body. Once finding that perfect spot, he tucked his body into a position like a cat, balled up and scrunched. 

“But really dude.” He started, looking at Noctis. The prince turned his head, but didn’t open his eyes. Thy remained shut, closed softly.” Your dad is like every other dad. Funny and loves to embarrass his kid. And it’s funny actually, because that’s just normal dad behaviour, even if he is the king.”

Noctis opened his eyes, and trained them on the blond. His words spoke to him at a level he was not accustomed to. His dad was the only dad he had ever met, so his knowledge of father like behaviour was a whole new experience for him. But if his beat friend had said it was normal and even expected for Father’s to do so, then it didn’t seem that bad. 

“You think so?”

He nodded, head resting back and closed his eyes, feeling the best he had all day. “Yeah. I know so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to all those who read this.  
> I am always willing to find ways in improving my writing, so please let me know.


End file.
